1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device which facilitates crawling in infants who are unable to perform the act of locomotion and, more particularly, to a motorized wheeled platform that senses the infant's intent and provides gentle encouragement to assist movement.
2. Background Description
Infants with disabilities, such as cerebral palsy, Down's syndrome, and spina-bifida, have difficulty with early locomotion. Currently, therapists guide the child manually based on their clinical judgment of intention.